Rien qu'elle
by Ayanah
Summary: Petite Serdaigle qui a réussi à emprisonner mon coeur voilà ce qu'elle était. Mais ma condition me permet-elle de laimer comme elle le mériterait ? Rémus/OC


**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention d'écrire cette histoire cette après midi mais j'ai entendu une chanson et ça m'a donné envie d'écrire un OS ... Enfin en principe ça devait être un OS mais je pense en faire une petite histoire en faite ... à vous de me dire ce que vous préférez**

**Pour une fois c'est un Rémus/OC, et oui je trouve qu'il y a trop peu de fics sur ce couple :( ...  
Pour lire cette histoire il est vivement conseillée d'écouter la chanson de Marc Antoine, Je l'aime à Mourir puisque ... c'est sur cette chanson exclusivement que j'ai écrit cette histoire ...**

**Après je ne sais pas si vous aimerez. C'est assez différent de ce que je fais d'habitude. Bonne lecture !**

--

Rémus était allongé dans son lit, il regardait le plafond d'un air absent. Autour de lui les autres Maraudeurs dormaient encore. Comment leur en vouloir, il était quatre heure du matin et pourtant il n'avait pas encore réussi à trouver le sommeil. Il repensait encore et encore à cette fille. Ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux gris, son sourire mutin qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui. Ses amis n'étaient pas au courant. Elle était une douce folie, son secret, sa libération. Petite Serdaigle qui avait réussi à emprisonner son cœur.

_**Moi je n'étais rien**_

_**Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui**_

_**Je suis le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits**_

_**Je l'aime à mourir**_

Deux ans plus jeune que lui, mais après tout qu'Est-ce qu'une question d'âge quand on était amoureux. Passionnée de littérature, toujours fourrée dans les livres, il l'avait remarqué dès son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle n'était alors qu'une enfant mais déjà il savait que plus jamais il ne pourrait se passer d'elle.

Maintenant cinq ans plus tard il s'était enfin déclaré. Comme toujours il l'avait retrouvé ce vendredi soir au bord du lac. Ses cheveux volaient au vent alors qu'elle paraissait triste, si triste que ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses problèmes, ni même de sa famille, mais il devinait aisément que c'était un sujet douloureux pour elle.

Il avait eu envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux mais il s'était abstenu. Comme d'habitude il s'était assis à côté d'elle. Sa main effleurait la sienne, elle lui adressait un petit sourire confiant mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arrivait jamais. Peur que ça brise quelque chose entre eux, peur de la perdre à jamais. Pourtant cette fois ci quelque chose était différent. Quelque chose d'imperceptible mais qu'il ressentait dans son cœur.

Elle avait tourné le visage vers lui et là pris par une impulsion soudaine il l'avait embrassé. Il voulait que ça arrive depuis longtemps pourtant il avait pris son temps. Au début ça n'avait été qu'un effleurement pour lui donner l'occasion de se retirer si elle ne voulait pas. A la place de s'enfuir elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et leurs lèvres s'étaient soudées plus solidement.

_**Vous pouvez détruire **_

_**Tout ce qu'il vous plaira **_

_**Elle n'a qu'à ouvrir **_

_**L'espace de ses bras **_

_**Pour tout reconstruire **_

_**Je l'aime à mourir**_

Elle avait paru hésitante mais lui il savait ce qu'il voulait, elle et rien d'autre. Le baiser s'était fait plus profond, plus intime. Il ne pouvait se détacher de sa bouche, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son visage. Ses yeux étaient clos lui donnant un aspect étrangement calme. Sa main avait été trouvé sa joue. Fin du baiser mais début de quelque chose de plus tendre. Elle avait gardé les yeux fermés encore quelques instants appréciant la douce caresse contre sa peau.

La décision la plus sage aurait été de dire que c'était une erreur mais c'était ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps, trop longtemps maintenant pour faire marche arrière. Il avait su que c'était ce qu'elle ressentait aussi quand elle l'avait regardé. Une lueur dans les yeux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, ou qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué peut être. Sous la faible lueur de la lune il l'avait allongé dans l'herbe pour reprendre ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas cherché à protester, elle s'était entièrement abandonné à cette étreinte fugace.

_**Elle a gommé les chiffres**_

_**Des horloges du quartier**_

_**Elle a fait de ma vie**_

_**Des cocottes en papier**_

_**Des éclats de rire**_

Sans elle, il aurait sans doute cessé de lutter depuis longtemps. Sa condition de loup garou le pesait tellement. Plusieurs fois il avait pensé au suicide. Comme si elle l'avait deviné elle l'en avait dissuadé par des rires, des paroles. Sa simple présence suffisait à le calmer. Pour toute ces années il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Elle était sa rédemption, sa raison de vivre.

Tempérament enfantin, bouille d'ange. Elle lui rappelait que dans ce monde l'innocence existerait toujours. Comment imaginer qu'une aussi belle personne pouvait souffrir autant ? Par moments il venait à en oublier qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans. Elle lui semblait si irréelle, tellement hors du temps. Parfois elle semblait déconnectée de ce monde et il ne cherchait pas à la faire revenir.

Il aurait tout donné pour savoir à quoi elle pensait quand elle était plongée dans ses réflexions. Il la voyait souvent suçoter le bout de ses plumes, qu'elles soient en sucre ou non d'ailleurs. Quand elle s'apercevait qu'il l'observait elle rougissait instantanément. Timide elle l'était, mais adorable encore plus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer en train de l'embrasser dans ces moments là.

_**Elle a bâti des ponts**_

_**Entre nous et le ciel**_

_**Et nous les traversons**_

_**À chaque fois qu'elle Ne veut pas dormir**_

_**Je l'aime à mourir**_

Quand il était à l'infirmerie elle venait le rejoindre pendant la nuit. Il ne savait pas comment elle faisait ni comment elle avait la force de rester éveiller mais à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux il voyait son visage souriant au dessus de lui. Quand elle n'était pas là il avait envie d'aller la rejoindre. Quand elle ne souriait pas il avait envie de tuer tous ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal. Mais quand elle le regardait il avait juste envie de la serrer fort contre lui pour lui faire oublier toute lacruauté de ce monde.

Pendant la nuit il se surprenait à rêver d'elle, à vouloir qu'elle soit à ses côtés. Il avait toujours été prudent pour ne pas l'exposer. Les soirs de pleine lune il la convainquait de retourner dans son dortoir. Il avait tellement peur pour elle, peur de lui faire du mal. Si elle venait à le détester il ne pourrait le supporter. Il lui avait révélé son secret en troisième année. Petite fille elle était déjà très lucide. Elle l'avait deviné toute seule et attendait qu'il lui en parle.

Elle ne l'avait pas jugé, elle lui avait souri avant de le prendre dans ses bras. A ce moment là il avait su que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour elle. Mais ça en avait tellement pour lui. Il était un monstre et elle une princesse. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas de château, pas de conte de fée, pas de prince charmant. Elle le voulait lui et il l'avait seulement compris cette nuit.

_**Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres**_

_**Pour être si forte aujourd'hui**_

_**Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres**_

_**De la vie, et l'amour aussi**_

Il avait été jaloux de tout ceux qui l'approchaient Il avait peur de la perdre. Mais ell était toujours restée à ses côtés. Jamais il n'avait permis à quelqu'un d'autre de prendre une place aussi importante dans sa vie. Ce soir en écoutant son cœur battre il avait su qu'elle se réservait pour lui. Tous ces sentiments l'avaient longtemps effrayé, il croyait qu'il n'était pas fait pour aimer, pas digne d'être aimer.

Il n'avait jamais su comment se comporter avec les filles. Sauf avec elle. Tout venait naturellement à son contact. Quand elle était là son corps s'emplissait d'une douce chaleur, jamais il ne pourrait la remplacer. Alors pourquoi avait-t-il eu besoin de la faire souffrir ?

Quand ils s'étaient redressés, son cœur avait fait un bond prodigieux mais sa tête elle lui disait qu'il ne méritait pas une telle fille. Il lui avait expliqué calmement qu'ils ne pouvaient être ensemble. Sagement elle avait écouté tous ses arguments. Elle n'avait même pas protesté. Elle avait juste attendu qu'il ait fini de parler.

_**Elle vit de son mieux**_

_**Son rêve d'opaline**_

_**Elle danse au milieu**_

_**Des forêts qu'elle dessine**_

_**Je l'aime à mourir**_

Une fois que ce fut fait elle s'assura qu'il n'avait vraiment plus rien à dire et c'est elle qui initia le baiser suivant. Oui elle avait écouté mais elle était loin d'être d'accord. Elle n'avait pas parlé, pas fait de longs discours comme lui. Elle s'était juste contenté de le regarder amoureusement, de l'embrasser et de lui prendre la main pour la poser sur sa poitrine, juste au dessus de son cœur. Comment protester après ça ? Oui ça allait être difficile. Tant de choses les séparaient mais apparemment elle était prête à se battre pour être avec lui.

Rémus tourna sa tête à gauche vers le lit de James. Même s'il ne leur avait jamais rien dit il était persuadé que le jeune homme avait deviné qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Il était le plus à même de comprendre depuis que lui et Lily formaient un couple. Pourtant il avait balayé toutes ces questions d'une seule parole. Pourquoi ne pas leur dire ? Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement pas. Pas par peur qu'ils essaient de l'empêcher d'être heureux, parce qu'il le savait c'était ce que ses amis souhaitaient le plus au monde.

_**Elle porte des rubans**_

_**Qu'elle laisse s'envoler**_

_**Elle me chante souvent**_

_**Que j'ai tort d'essayer d**__**e les retenir**_

_**Je l'aime à mourir**_

Il ouvrit son tiroir de chevet prenant un bout de tissu en main. C'était ce même tissu qui avait été au contact de ses cheveux un peu plus tôt dans la nuit. Tout était bon pour les attacher, élastiques, rubans, pince mais aussi bout de chemise. C'était la sienne, elle ne lui avait avoué qu'aujourd'hui. Un jour après s'être baigné il lui avait donné sa chemise et elle ne lui avait jamais rendu. Il n'avait pas demandé à la récupérer parce qu'au fond ça lui faisait plaisir qu'elle possède quelque chose à lui.

Elle lui avait dit que ce vêtement elle le gardait précieusement dans un tiroir de sa commode, là où personne ne pouvait le découvrir. C'était leur secret, un secret sacrément bien gardé. Elle en avait juste découpé un petit bout qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle. Devant cette révélation il avait souri ne pensant pas à leur futur, ni même aux problèmes qu'ils rencontreraient, parce que problèmes il y aurait c'était certain.

_**Je dois juste m'asseoir**_

_**Je ne dois pas parler**_

_**Je ne dois rien vouloir**_

_**Je dois juste essayer**_

_**De lui appartenir**_

_**Je l'aime à mourir**_

De petite fille elle était passé à jeune fille à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle avait un regard nouveau sur le monde, un regard tinté de mélancolie mais aussi de rêve. Oui il l'aimait comme un fou et il ne préférait pas penser à ce qui se passerait quand il lui dirait que c'était impossible qu'ils finissent ensemble. Depuis trois heures qu'il y réfléchissait ça lui paraissait de plus en plus difficile. Elle méritait beaucoup mieux que ça et lui il ne pouvait lui offrir ce dont elle avait besoin.

C'était une décision difficile qu'il venait de prendre mais c'était la meilleure pour elle. Elle lui en voudrait ça c'était certain mais peut être que plus tard elle comprendrait pourquoi il avait fait ça. Après tout dans moins d'un an il aurait quitté Poudlard pour de bon, elle aurait le temps de s'en remettre, le temps de trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait la rendre véritablement heureuse. Oui Mary Black méritait beaucoup mieux qu'un lycanthrope pour partenaire.

Sirius n'était pas au courant. Comment aurait il pu l'être ? Il n'avait jamais adressé la parole à sa sœur de toute sa scolarité. Rémus avait essayé de connaître les raisons de ce manque d'intérêt mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait lui répondre. Pourtant il était sûr que se cacher là-dessous un secret profondément enfoui.

S'il était avec elle, à tout moment il risquait de la perdre mais aussi de perdre ses amis. Tout ça lui paraissait tellement égoïste. Il n'avait jamais voulu la faire souffrir pourtant c'Est-ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. La promesse qu'il s'était faite il allait la briser. Peut être ne lui pardonnerait-elle jamais mais il se le devait. Pour lui mais surtout pour elle.


End file.
